1. Field of the Invention
The invention is related to and has among its objects the provision of a novel method for producing yoghurt with improved properties from soybean milk. One object of the invention is to produce a soybean milk yoghurt having an improved flavor and texture. Another object is to produce a soybean milk yoghurt with reduced flatulence factors. Further objects of the invention will be evident from the following description wherein parts and percentages are by weight unless otherwise specified.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Soybeans, being rich in protein, have been recognized as an important food item, supplementing, or in some instances replacing, meat and dairy products. Several problems occur, however, in the use of soybeans as a food or food supplement. One important factor is that soybeans have an objectionable flavor, thus decreasing the palatability of foods prepared from soybeans. Furthermore, increased flatulence is associated with the consumption of food items containing soybean protein. Methods for preparing dairy products containing substantial amounts of soybean protein are known, but all of the known products either have poor flavor or are accompanied by flatulence when consumed or both. Another problem is that cultures and processes used in the dairy industry are often unsuited for soybean milk fermentation.